


弥赛亚同人－雏暮：睁开眼时，他躺在光下-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun





	弥赛亚同人－雏暮：睁开眼时，他躺在光下-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－雏暮：睁开眼时，他躺在光下-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e7b1f8f)

[ 24](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e7b1f8f)

### [弥赛亚同人－雏暮：睁开眼时，他躺在光下](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e7b1f8f)

敖德萨65——Focus机关的本部，如今已经炸毁。

封闭都市的墙壁倒塌，火焰吞没一切，但里面的人们已经被疏散。被封锁人生的人们——被强行实验的人们——被差点无价值抹除的人们——逃出去的每步，都是一个人挣扎后凿开的路。

现在这里化作了一颗无法抚平的巨大伤疤，留着被炸毁时向外爆破的裂痕，同周围的冰原形成了对比。凹凸不平的地面上堆积着倒塌的建筑，烧焦的物品，破碎的玻璃，还有诡异的实验设施。

它们被弃留在这里，等着被冰雪覆盖吞没，陷入地底。

灰色的雪地，黑色的焦土，不相称的东西与颜色混杂在一起。

没有动物会靠近这里，安静中瞭望这片大得无边的废墟，好似还能闻到烧焦的味道和化学药物的味道。

两个身影一前一后的走着。他们带来了唯一的声音。

靴底和地面相磨，发出吱呀呀的呻吟。永远融不干净的雪变成了冰碴儿，附着在倒塌的残垣骸骨间，躲避在阴暗的角落，躺着如泪似的黑色污水。

太阳从遥远的高空直射而来，无云的天际和这片冻土一样灰白。阳光像是因为距离而无法接触这片大地，寒冷的空气终日不停，从未因日出日落而转暖过。

小暮每走一步都像是用尽了力气。他垂着头注意着脚下，其实是在把每样不成形的物品拼凑进脑中。

记忆如触须般爬满他的大脑和心脏，将他的喉咙缠死掐紧，痛苦的呼吸沉而生痛。一切都从胸口被狠狠抽出，扎痛过气管，如同滚烫的血液一样从口鼻中淌出。

北方的寒冷无法剥夺他一丝一毫的体温，冷气和他自身一样，都快要被他的记忆与情绪所蒸发。

他浑身都在灼烧，却被囚禁在躯体里，无法逃脱。

雏森安静的跟在他的身后，目光从未离去。攀爬过堆积的废墟需要废上一番功夫，也没有了原本的道路。他们就这样往前压着重心猫着腰，一步一步从边缘地带往凹陷的中心爬去。

小暮第一次觉得眼镜很重。

当眼镜重新戴到鼻梁上时，他觉得鼻腔里酸酸的。

但他的视力已经被改变，也不需要眼镜，可是他还是要求有一副和当初一模一样框架的平光眼镜。只因为他戴上眼镜看着镜子里的自己时，觉得那个才是“过去”和“现在”的自己。

是和雏森一起时的自己。

小暮被雏森拼死带回来了，他也不再是北方洗脑后的杀人机器了。他和雏森相同的心意，建立起的关系，弥赛亚的救赎，统统把他从悬崖里抓了上来。

奈落用了方法让他恢复回来，即使一开始他的性格和情绪不稳，时而因混乱与记忆而徘徊在洗脑后的姿态当中。但他还是爬了出来，在雏森的陪伴下稳定，完全回归了本来的姿态。

不，或许的确有什么改变了。

不再是最原本的那张无感情还寻不到自身的白纸，也不再是后来被编入程序的杀人机器，而是度过所有时期后被雏森染上颜色，能自由的表达想法和感情的小暮洵了。

不过痛苦是不会消失的，他们只能携带着痛苦，以彼此为另一半，相处支撑融合，完整的往前下去。

记忆没有消失，小暮记得自己在北方是经历的一切。他记得当时的情绪，当时的思考方式，当时身体所实施的行动。当然他对雏森所做的事，对其他人所做的事，全部都烙印在他的脑中，成为时而灼烧他的伤疤。

或许这是“噩梦”，噩梦即使醒来，也终究会留有对那场“噩梦”的记忆和阴影，在“噩梦”里经历的自身，所度过的一切也是真真实实亲身体验，这是无法否认的。

痛苦，懊悔，愧疚，罪恶，厌恶，都成为学会的新感情，一页页添加在他身上。

于是“噩梦”真的成了噩梦，不断在夜晚闭眼后来袭。

小暮半夜总被雏森叫醒，一次又一次，日复一日。

即使此时此刻的关系再坚固，一些事残留下来的阴影也会让一个人动摇。要说为何如今依旧其所折麽，只能说这也是小暮诞生了感情的证明吧。

为什么睁开眼时，看到的总是刺眼的光？

为什么光中总是渗透出人影？

被淡化模糊的视野中，不断传来耳鸣般的说话声。在耳边，在四面八方。

煞白光线挡满视野，什么也看不到，却总有着近似相同的情绪在浮动。

眼睛又痛又沉，仿佛打了一拳，深深陷入麻木的脑内。

画面被不断重叠，如同记忆被截掉后筛选出一小节，随后接连不断的回放给自己看，片段永远都定格在相似的剧情中。

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下。

那时他被一次次开膛破肚，做着克隆体的实验。

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下。

那时他失去了记忆，带着缝合的伤口以候补生的名义重生。

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下。

那时他被取下眼镜，强行清空了大脑，成为了杀人的机器。

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下。

那时他混沌又迷惘，却重新拾回了眼镜与制服。

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下。

那时他从噩梦里挣扎出来，发现自己摆脱不掉所做之事。

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下——

冰冷的，坚硬的…

解剖台。

突然膝盖发软，过冷的风吸收不了一点太阳的温度，就这样冻结了他的关节，把他往前推倒。

眼前的残垣断壁间摆放着他熟悉的东西。明明已经残破不全，压垮错位，可全部都像被时光倒流似的跑去他记忆里重组，甚至把他也被拉入其中。

解剖台竟然在爆炸中幸存下来，却因为建筑的崩塌而被碎石压垮一边，折弯的金属面挂着裂痕倾斜在墙壁间，像是把七扭八歪的空椅子，孤零零的靠在那里。

对，就像是一把空椅子，等他坐回去。

就像是一张空床，等着他躺上去。

可是躺上去的话，他就会被捆住麻醉，然后那些白光中的人便会带走他的记忆，他的大脑和心，还有他自己。

雏森扶住了他，双手从两边抓住他的肩架起他的腋下，把他要坠倒的身子提起来。

可小暮还是重心向着外侧倾斜出去。他挥起胳膊在空气里寻找支点，跨出去的脚步无意间踢飞了地上没烧掉的玻璃瓶。

鞋底踩在了下方的碎玻璃和木屑以及冰上，他扯着雏森一起往前跌去。还好这里范围小，他碰到了倒塌的墙，雏森跨到他前方抓住了他。

晕头转向之间，他无法继续移动双腿。雏森迫不得已让他原处找地方坐下。

可等到他坐下后才发现身下平整光滑的表面那么熟悉…

他恰好跌在了那个坏掉的解剖台上。

下意识想起来，可失去平衡和力气的身子却不听使唤，石头一样砸去上方，制服上的扣子和拉链击出响动。

嘎啷声让一切天旋地转。

他的视野越过镜框，发散的目光被灰色的天空拉走。太阳不知在哪个方向，光却照下来。

如此苍白的光，毫无温度的和这里的风融合。眼球没法移动，他在涣散的白光下好像又捕捉到模糊的身影，耳鸣一样的说话声里伴随着工具被取出的金属声。

呼出的空气不属于任何温度，一股苦腥味在舌根处打转。他抬不起来胳膊，铐住一样紧紧压在身下的板子上。

“小暮。”

为什么他在这里？

因为雏森说要让他看看，那些给他糟糕经历和记忆的地方已经不复存在。

他们长途跋涉回到这个地方。一切都和记忆里的不一样，但也总能映照出记忆。小暮当初接受了提案，都是为了能和雏森并肩走得更远。

他必须亲自踏上这里，亲眼看到，亲手了断。而他并不用害怕倒地不起，因为他的弥赛亚在这里。

“小暮。”

光里渗透出了人影，耳边逐渐有了现实中风的声音，以及自己名字被叫到时结尾的呼吸。

他熟悉这个嗓音，身体也好像被拉起来似的变轻，胳膊下方僵硬的肌肉从解剖台的表面上抬了起来。

对方为他遮上了光，笼罩的影子使得那张脸越来越清晰。小暮的视线有了焦点，大脑中的画面也在现实里成型。

雏森在他跟前，很近的距离下剥夺了他全部的注意。那张脸上表情带着理解，但也有认真和安慰。

“看着我，”雏森的嗓音很平静，带着一层独有的温柔帖服上小暮鼻翼旁的肌肤，成为了他现在能听进去的唯一声源。

对方的手撑在他脑袋旁的解剖台上，身体和他保持着恰到好处的距离。挡开了风，容下了温度，小暮像是对方从这个崩塌的地带里挖出来的，放在怀前，没什么记忆能顺着光倾泻而下到他身上。

“你的确在这里，但那些都不再能压在你身上了。”

小暮睁大了眼睛。

眼角的余光里又有了镜框架起的边缘，对方的五官完整的呈现在他的眼前。摆动的刘海，展平的嘴角，瞳孔闪动里映出的自己。他这感觉，就单单是——

他和雏森千寿。

他们俩最该有的相望模式。

他想起来了。

这里不是人造光，是自然光。是来自太阳的光。

而这里的墙早已塌陷，而这里的实验者们都逃离了出去。

他记忆里的那些人造光，即使毫无温度，但也化成了太阳。单单只是几个片段，却越来越清晰。如同他的瞳孔就是镜头，对焦后从模糊的轮廓中描出了原本的模样。

那个压低身子的人影和他面对面，小暮看清了脑海里的面孔。

是雏森。

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下。

雏森是他在手术台前第一个迎接他苏醒的人。

他既混沌又迷惘，却能分辨出对方在叫他的名字。

然后雏森抬手，为躺在那里的他搭上眼镜。

视线反而更模糊了。

是因为眼镜度数不再合适？还是因为他哭了呢？

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下。

他在噩梦里挣扎不断，最终被人摇醒拉起。

雏森喊着他的名字，手掌为他抹开额角的汗水。

他伸手却没抓到自己的眼镜，才想起来不需要了。

雏森一言不发的坐在他的床边，一呆就是一整晚。

睁开眼，平躺在人造光下——

不，是阳光下的手术台。被遗弃报废的实验场的中心。

雏森把他带了出来，让他在这个残酷的中心里，意识到那些痛苦记忆和负罪感所垒砌墙壁都和这个地方一样向外被炸开。

即使他站在这里，也没有任何药物与工具落下，也没有封闭的屋顶和手术聚光灯蒙蔽视野。

唯一有的，只有对方。

“请问，可以让温度压下来吗？”

雏森听完他的话后抬头忘了眼灰色的天空和太阳，笑了起来。

接着他弯腰压上小暮的身体，这次真真切切地想抱在一起，贴上的温度铺盖而上。

在北方冰冷的空气和废弃的解剖台上，小暮洵得到了一个包裹他的温度，还有一个热得不行的亲吻。

他们交叠在一起的身影，成为了焦黑废墟中的一颗光点。

[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(4)

热度(24)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://yukinikika.lofter.com/) [柑橘茶馆](http://yukinikika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) [Midnight Sun](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://antao208.lofter.com/) [Aлмавя](http://antao208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) [Dr.Ku](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://shenhaiqiejun.lofter.com/) [本号为空号](http://shenhaiqiejun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://miaoranrana.lofter.com/) [喵～然然吖](http://miaoranrana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://yhckdjj.lofter.com/) [地上の天使](http://yhckdjj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) [真彩希帆](http://cangnaixifei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) [千山慕久](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) [花音](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) [kathie_](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) [心](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6a4966)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e7d58b4)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
